User blog:Club-Dreamiverse/Josh's Rap Battles Remake: The Beagle Boys vs. Team Rocket
The Beagle Boys vs. Team Rocket This is a remake of a battle my friend Josh (aka flyscratch) did. About to unleash my inner Flatwoods Monster, MultiSuperVids, Dark Cyan and WonderPikachu and most of my favorite rappers with references to MultiSuperVids, Chris Cabery and Eddie's battles, the latter involving Pikachu, the yellow mouse Pokemon. "In this remake of Josh's battle, DuckTales antagonists The Beagle Boys go up against Pokemon's Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) to see who is the superior villainous yet hilarious trio." Rappers: Big Time Beagle Burger Beagle Bouncer Beagle Ma Beagle Jessie James Meowth Giovanni Locations: Duckberg Streets Team Rocket HQ JOSH'S RAP BATTLES! THE BEAGLE BOYS! VS! TEEEEEEEEEEEEAM ROCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! BEGIN! The Beagle Boys BT: The Beagle Boys here, ready to rhyme! Burger: Just like your Nasty Plots, we'll send ya crashing down in a instant! Big Time! Bouncer: Ain't afraid of a trio of Game Freaks failing at catching Creatures and a mouse, Burger: Ma Beagle can't compare to what you do, so stay outta our house! BT: You may have a show on Disney XD, but our reboot's the bomb, So don't take it as a excuse we'll go easy on you, ya bums! Burger: Better find a Emergency Exit for escape or else you'll end up with a bang, Rip you all a new one like how you ripped off Doronjo's gang! Team Rocket Jessie: Team Rocket here! Stop having Goofy First Expressions and prepare for trouble! James: Even if you brought Magicia or Glomgold along, you'd still lose on the double! Meowth: Meoooowth, that's right! You guys'd even fall for a Jigglypuff's song Couldn't fight a rich duck and four kids, couldn't you be possibly be wrong? Blasting off at the speed of light in this Legendary lyrical brawl! So Warner Brothers! ike in your comics and cartoons, you'll never win at all! All: It's not Black and White to realize that you're not that bright! James: So surrender now or prepare to fail in this fight, fight, fight! (*Ma Beagle and several Beagle Boys join the Beagle Boys, while Giovanni and several grunts join Team Rocket, both forming large armies*) Ma Beagle: How dare you diss my sons! Look who's talking in this brawl From a short-tempered girl and a boy with no bravery at all Yeah, our series are long-running and have got all the fame But at least my series doesn't confuse viewers with so many different names! Kick you out of this battle in the Papernik of time, like a Metapod, you'll get cracked! For Pete's sake, one of your worst decisions is when you briefly changed into black! Time to make mince-meat out of incompetent hypocrites Bash your Skull in, make your Type Null and take on your thugs who've no wits Our members have different themes, almost all your troops are nearly identical! I've seen better criminal activity from Cassidy and the Sundance Trainer, so don't get mental! Beat you a new shade of Blue, leave you Green with envy, so don't get too outta hand, All: Like in every episode's ending, you'll all be blasting off again! Giovanni: Do not diss my accomplices. We spit like Diamonds and Pearls. We're a Platinum hit in Japan since the adventures in Super Mario's World Wanna start a war with us all? Be Our Guest, I won't take Courage to know that we'll stop those pests! We may be classic antagonists, but we won't lose to these buffoons Whose single parent had got their gender changed for a cartoon! We're a number one hit in the movies; you'd be not a failed movie franchise if only they'd knew Here's a Pokedex updated with info on all of you! Pokedex: The Beagle Boys, antagonists of a eighties animated show with ducks, Who, compared to another rich duck, are dimwits whose bickering makes them truly suck! Giovanni: Speaking of movies, you got ditched for genie Christopher Lloyd So make this the only fowl play you'll hope to avoid You're almost one-dimensional 4ever; we sometimes helped our foes and, All: Once we take this outside, it looks like you're the ones blasting off again! Beagle Boys and characters: Disney. Pokemon characters: Nintendo and Game Freak. Original battle: Josh/flyscratch. Category:Blog posts